


[Suaressi]Intouchables

by chashaoyulu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, half real and half fabled, single angle of view
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashaoyulu/pseuds/chashaoyulu
Summary: there's a countdown on everyone's wrist,which is stand for the time to meet his/her soulmate.and the number on Luis' wrist is too big that he even thought he'll never meet his one.but when he started to play football accidently , the number turned small much faster than before.





	[Suaressi]Intouchables

**Author's Note:**

> maybe you can try to use google translation before I have time and chance to translate these works…….
> 
>  
> 
> about the story
> 
> being wrote from Luis' view,describing the process of the two guys get together,half of the story is the same as the reality and other parts are about love and comfort.
> 
> it mentioned a lot things about the 2010 and 2014 world cup which means it's a little bitter for both Messi fans and Suárez fans,sorry if i make you feel bad…………
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 写在前面:
> 
>  
> 
> 文名取自一部法国电影的片名，电影很好看，五星推荐！但是和本文内容其实完全不是一个中心意思和风格走向(x)
> 
> 本文主体是【苏亚雷斯单人视角】
> 
> 【时间线超长】，尽量贴合实际，但为了服务情节删除了部分事件(比如12年两人都参加了的迈阿密慈善赛x)，【文中未提及即为未发生】
> 
> 试图用灵魂伴侣梗表现另一种感觉的命中注定我爱你 (不是x)和相互拯救的失败作，理想与现实差了两百个叉烧的文字功力(x)
> 
> 【全文9k字】，原本只是想写写看，一不小心就失控了，中间又不断的修修改改，结果就是从一开始打算赶情人节末班车发文一直拖到了现在……
> 
> 【OOC大写的，流水账也是】
> 
> 以防有的姑娘看了会难受标注一下……  
> 【南非+巴西世界杯大量描写】关于乌拉圭和阿根廷的失利  
> 苏亚雷斯黑历史(x)部分提及，没直接写是啥但是大家都懂是吧……orz
> 
>  
> 
> 关于本文乱七八糟的灵伴设定:  
> ①每个人出生的时候手腕内侧的皮肤上会有一个倒计时，一般来说数字归零的时候就是与自己的灵伴相遇的时候，但也有例外;  
> ②倒计时只有自己和灵伴能看见;  
> ③灵伴并不是注定会相遇，有时时间会因为某一个决定而延长或缩短，有的人因此永远不会相遇;  
> ④也存在互为灵伴的两个人没有在一起而是各自和其他人组成家庭的情况;  
> ⑤灵伴间能通过灵伴的链结和梦境感受到对方的情感，彻底结合后才能真正做到心灵相通。

——————————————————————

 

*

Luis的倒计时长的出奇，一开始他甚至觉得自己这辈子也不会遇见那个人，不知道是谁，总之是某个人。他没跟任何人说起过他的倒计时，他家有七个孩子要养，母亲没必要再多一件需要发愁的事。

他偶尔会和一些街上的孩子一起踢球，他踢得很好，附近街区的孩子都知道他。但比起踢球，他本应该用那些时间去打工或者捡些什么赚点钱。但母亲和哥哥对此都没说什么，可能是觉得他终于有了感兴趣的东西，甚至有时会在晚饭时问起他们踢球的事。

每次被问及，他都感到一阵隐秘的羞愧。但是当他踢球的时候看到自己手腕上加速跳跃的数字时，胸腔里那种前所未有的温柔的悸动就令他无法停下脚步。那是他偶然间的发现。虽然相比于那个巨大的数字，那速度还是显得太慢了些。但是得承认，他确确实实的享受着这一切，不论是跳动的倒计时还是足球本身。

 

*

他收到了乌拉圭国少队集训的邀请，那年他十一岁。拿到那张纸的时候他甚至没有感到奇怪，他对自己的球技十分了解，他知道如果说自己在什么事上有天赋的话，一定就是它了。但他同样知道，如果他想要参加集训的话，至少需要一双像样的球鞋，而他到现在仍穿着哥哥的旧鞋子，更别提其他费用了。那张纸太沉重，而他的家只要一点点压力就可能支离破碎。

没跟母亲他们商量，他拒绝了邀请，他读懂了与他会面的那个人脸上的一丝遗憾，他们需要他，但又没有那么需要。同一时间他的右手腕像是被烧着了一般火辣辣的疼起来，疼得他脸色有些发白。对面的人好像错以为他是因无法参加而难过，欲言又止的样子像是想安慰又找不到合适的词语。他无心解释这些，只是看着手腕上那个数字以令他心痛的速度不断增大，最终停留在了某个数字上，然后如往常一般慢吞吞的倒数起来。

那就像是在对他说:你做了个错误的决定。

 

*

那之后很长时间，他再没有碰一下足球，每次在街上看到踢球的孩子他都会默不作声的走开。他尽量装作无事发生，母亲曾问他怎么不去踢球了，他只是说他踢厌了。

他本以为这辈子也就这样了，虽然这种话从他一个小孩子的脑子里冒出来挺奇怪的，但他那时确实像是一只丢失了灯塔的小船一样随波逐流。把这一切都交给该死的命运好了！他这样想着。

直到十四岁的某天，有人找到了他，问他愿不愿意参加民族队的试训，并解释说是国少队的一名助理教练推荐了他。听到这个消息的瞬间，他沉寂很久的心颤了一下。那时的他已经靠打工攒了一小笔钱，如果……或许我可以试试？他心里有个声音小声说着。

对方留下了联系方式，告诉他三天内做决定。当他回到家里，面对母亲和兄弟们他却有些张不开口了。如果他成功了，无疑能给家里带来一笔不小的收入。但乌拉圭有那么多拥有足球天赋的孩子，最终踢出来的又有几个？

那天晚上，他第一次梦到了那个人，那个“某个人”。他眼前一片模糊，像是被蒙了一层水雾，他甚至觉得就算是面对面也无法看清对面人的五官。视线里有很多人，都在跑，但他瞬间分辨出了自己要找的那个。在看到那个人的第一眼，那种熟悉的悸动再次在胸腔里回荡起来，并且越来越强烈。

之后的事出奇的顺利。哥哥已经到了可以独当一面的年纪，而母亲那时也找到了一份薪水更高一点的活计。他最终得到了一双崭新的球鞋，并参加了试训。

分明已经很久不碰足球了，但站在训练场的草坪上的一刻，他心里的担忧却悄悄消失的无影无踪。其实他从没穿着正规的球鞋在正经球场上踢过球，但那就像是原本铭刻在他身体的每块肌肉里的本能一般，他本能的知道应该跑向哪里，应该怎样把球漂亮的攻入球门。

就在试训的短短几小时里，倒计时走过了过去几年都没能走完的大段数字。Luis不知道自己当时是怎样的感受，总之很奇妙，他分明只在梦里见过对方一个模糊的影子，那影子却好像成了他的家庭以外的另一个支撑他走下去的动力。

那感觉真的很好。

 

*

他最终加入了民族队，并以此为起点开始了自己的足球生涯，但他知道这还远远不够。他签下自己的第一份职业足球合同那天，手腕上的倒计时整整前进了十年。这代表着他找到了正确的方向，但同时也代表着他得不断迈向更高更高的等级才可能追上那个人。

那之后他有时还会梦到对方，画面永远是模糊的，但可以清晰的看出那个人也在艰难但飞快的成长着。那多半是个男孩，但这并不会对Luis产生什么影响，他不在乎他是男孩或女孩，他只想要找到他。训练之余，他稍微研究了一些关于灵魂伴侣的梦境和链结的事，而看起来，对方还没有察觉他的存在。

 

*

从民族队，到格罗宁根，再到阿贾克斯，他的成长中伴随着折磨人的阵痛。他帮助民族队拿到了联赛冠军，但他手腕上的倒计时却渐渐缓慢下来，那就像是在告诉他:不是这里。于是他去了荷兰。

格罗宁根虽然不是什么豪门球队，但那里的球迷都充满激情并无比忠诚。在那里，他去时接受了多少欢呼和掌声，离开时就受到了多少谩骂，那感觉绝不好受。当他代表阿贾克斯重新回到那里，他们在看台上焚烧他的球衣，甚至引燃了球场导致比赛中断。

应对这些是他在荷兰学到的踢球之外最重要的东西，他知道这不会是最后一次，他以后必将多次走上这条道路，只要他还想追上那个人。为此他必须适应这个。于是当比赛重新举行时，他攻破了格罗宁根的球门，两次。

那场比赛结束后，光是从那座球场离开都令他觉得筋疲力竭。他梅开二度，阿贾克斯取得了胜利，但他却无法从中获取一丝快乐。知道该怎么做是一回事，而真正去做又是另一回事了。他凝视着自己的手腕，身体的疲惫和内心的痛苦使手掌有些发颤。他已经走了这么远，离那个人却仍像是遥不可及，他甚至要怀疑一切不过是自己的幻觉了。他低下头去轻轻亲吻那一列烙印在皮肤上的数字。你到底在哪儿？他用几不可闻的声音轻轻呢喃，声线有些发抖。

恍惚间，那从未波动过的链结却突然传过一阵温热，像是一只温暖的手掌一般试探着轻抚过他晕眩的额头和酸痛的肌肉。Luis惊讶的睁大了眼睛，眼眶有些泛红。

那是他第一次真正感受到对方的存在，不是通过梦境悄悄的窥视，而是像这样感受到切实的温暖，就像射进昏暗角落里的一束阳光，连飞舞在空气中的灰尘都被晒得暖烘烘的。而且他还知道，对方终于也发现了他。

 

*

不知道从什么时候开始，每一场比赛好像都会对那个倒计时产生或多或少的影响。他猜测或许是因为他终于走上了一个能够让全世界看见自己的地方。他踢得越好，注视他的目光就越多，而其中的某一个可能就通向他要去的方向。如果说他曾经对此有所迟疑，那么在经历了那次之后，一切踟蹰和犹豫都不复存在。他不知道那个时机会在什么时候出现，他所能做的只有在每个晚上榨干自己所有的天赋和体力。

他在阿贾克斯呆了三年，然后迎来了自己的第一次世界杯之旅。他们在附加赛干掉了哥斯达黎加，搭上了世界杯的末班车。那绝不是一个好的开始，但乌拉圭却奇迹般的以小组第一出线了。而在八分之一决赛战胜了南韩后，他的倒计时又一次大幅度的缩短了。

在来到南非之前，Luis曾幻想过或许能在世界杯上找到那个人，既然他和足球有关，不管是球员，球迷，还是其他什么人，他很可能会出现在世界杯上。如果他们离得足够近，或许他就能认出他来，就像他在梦境里无数次做的那样。但是没有，什么也没发生。

那平静一直持续到与加纳的比赛结束后的第二天晚上，他刚刚从可能是他这辈子最难忘的一场比赛里缓过神来。球队小小的放了一天假期给球员们休整，而他在酒店房间里窝了一整天，他可不想再被媒体围住追问他手球的事情了。他只想静一静，然后好好思考一下关于荷兰队的一切，以求给队友们一些建议。

链结波动的时候他有些措手不及，低落的情绪敲击着神经，断断续续的通过链结传递给他。那感觉就像是对方在极力的压抑着自己的情感，但却不断有细小的支流从缝隙里偷跑出来。

一切太过突然，他用了一分钟才搞清楚到底发生了什么。他第一个想到的就是加纳，但冷静下来却知道不是。然后，他后知后觉的想起了今晚比赛的两支球队。德国，阿根廷。

他飞快的摸到那不知何时被自己扔到一边去的遥控器，打开了房间里的电视机。比赛已经结束了。是阿根廷。

他从没想过最终是以这种方式确定了对方的身份，如果有选择的话，他宁愿不要。那种无助悲伤中夹杂着自责的情绪刺痛着他，他当然清楚这种感受，那是只有在球场上拼命的奔跑过，争取过的人才会懂得的痛苦。而他甚至做不到像对方曾经做到的那样给他一丝一毫的安慰，因为他分明也正处于无法帮到自己的球队的痛苦里。

那晚他彻夜未眠，他知道对方也是如此。开普敦和约翰内斯堡相距八百多英里，分列南非的西南和东北，而灵魂伴侣间的羁绊将却跨越了大半个南非的两个人捆绑在了一起。他们就像两个伤痕累累的人，艰难地喘息着，毫无保留的向对方展示着自己身上最深的伤口……

 

*

之后的那个赛季，他迫切的想要赢下每一场比赛，他必须把自己变得更加强大，强大到足以应付一切挑战。那个夜晚的一切，他再也不想再尝试一次了。

但他操之过急了，在那事发生的下一秒他就意识到了这一点，但已经晚了。那一刻他下意识把事情往最坏的方向想象。手腕上久违的烧灼感和裁判脸上的表情都好像在告诉他，你又干了件蠢事。

禁赛是意料之中的事，但还有一件事是他没有想到的。利物浦想要他。而做出这个决定他只用了一杯马黛茶的功夫。五大联赛是他的目标，而英超的激烈竞争和高关注度对他而言是最好的选择。

 

*

乌拉圭，荷兰，英格兰，他走上这条路整整六年，仍未能找到自己的灵魂伴侣。但他现在已经知道很多东西了，比如对方是个阿根廷人，大概和他年纪相仿。但这还不够。

得益于在荷兰的那几年的学习，他很快就适应了新的环境和新的球队。他得承认对于他这样一个野路子出身的人来说，荷兰是最合适不过的足球学校了，那里帮他更好的掌握自己的天赋，也教会了他球场上很多技术以外的知识。他很喜欢那儿，事实上，他真心实意的喜爱着每一个效力过的球队，喜爱着所有支持过他的球迷，即使他们最终因他的离开倒戈相向。但他的出身教会了他取舍，他向来知道自己最想要的是什么，并懂得想要得到就必须有所舍弃。

英格兰的媒体一向牙尖嘴利，他们叫他“无信仰者”，以此讽刺他的一次次转会换东家。在那些人眼中，他具有“坏小子”所需要具备的一切特质。他并不在乎他们怎么看他，但他其实有一点担心，那个人，他会怎么看他？在知道他的“斑斑劣迹”之后？在苦恼了很久之后，他最终选择埋头当一只鸵鸟，反正他连什么时候能见到对方都不清楚，操心这些根本没意义嘛。比起这些，好好踢球才是他一直以来最需要做的事。

从那时开始，每一次进球之后，他都会亲吻手腕上倒计时的位置。但那个部位很特殊，如果直接触碰那里，对方就会感受到链结的波动，而他并不想让对方知道这些。于是他耍了个小聪明，在每次比赛前用绷带裹住自己的手腕。不是为了遮住那个只有他能看到的数字，只是为了偷一个吻。

他的新庆祝方式很快被媒体们当做了对他们“无信仰者”这个称号的回击，但Luis懒得理会他们，某种意义上来说这个称呼还挺合适的，但好像又不太准确。没有信仰吗？他下意识看向手腕上的数字，在年份的位置上的数字已经变成一个个位数了。他咧了咧嘴角，然后才惊觉自己干了些什么。嗯……好像并不是这样啊。

 

*

结束了他在利物浦的第二个完整的赛季之后，他收到了多家俱乐部的邀请。他有些迷茫。最近一年里倒计时的速度渐渐稳定下来，他不知道是因为他还需要做些什么，还是自己所能改变的只到这一步了。他已经到达了许多人终其一生也无法达到的位置，他不知道自己还能做些什么了。但杰拉德的话令他做出了决定。他说，他们配不上他，只要一年，他会收到巴塞罗那的邀请函的。

在听到这句话时，Luis有种某个藏在内心深处的秘密被戳破了的感觉。他一直不敢相信那个猜测，但又隐秘的期待着。巴塞罗那，他当然想去巴塞罗那。还在民族队时他就曾独自一人去到那里，甚至趁没人注意的时候偷偷翻进他们的训练场。之后的那些年，他也曾数次去到诺坎普，作为一个普通的球迷欣赏那些天赋惊人的球星的表演。而那里正好有一位与他年龄相仿的阿根廷球员。Leo Messi。

这想法听起来太过疯狂了，况且他也曾在国家队比赛中作为对手与他碰面，但倒计时和链结都没有一点动静。但是当杰拉德说出这句话，他心里的期待却再次冒出头来，并且像燎原的星火一发不可收拾。他想要赌一把。

 

*

杰拉德说的对，他收到了巴萨的邀请，在他扛起球队前行却最终仍与冠军失之交臂之后，在他拼命的想要尽快从膝盖的伤病中恢复过来，赶上世界杯的时候。那从一定程度上给予了他一点安慰。他直截了当的告诉了经纪人，他只想去巴塞罗那。

那段时间Luis有意的避免着梦境和链结的交流，或许是出于自己最近有些消沉的情绪，又或许是因为他的猜测终于要得到验证的焦虑，总之他不希望在备战世界杯的关卡上打扰到那个人。他甚至曾经想过，在南非的时候，他会不会无意间已经因为这样而影响到了对方，毕竟他那时几乎无法控制自己的情绪。他无法知晓答案，只能尽力避免让这种事再发生。

有那么几次，他能感觉到那人有些疑惑的轻轻振动链结，但他不知该如何回应，于是选择了沉默。

 

*

Luis终于还是赶上了世界杯，他复出的第一场比赛，是对英格兰。在此之前他们已经输给了哥斯达黎加，剩下两场就是对阵英格兰和意大利，他当然知道这场比赛有多重要，准确的说，他们得全力争取两场胜利才能确保出线。

Luis其实有点无奈，之前是荷兰，而现在是英格兰，他好像总是会出现在这种有些尴尬的位置上？幸好他和巴萨的谈判一直向着良好的方向发展着，或许世界杯结束后他就会离开英格兰去往西班牙了，不用真的面对某些尴尬的局面。

阿根廷的签倒是还不错，他当然有偷偷关注着那边的情况，并且知道他们已经拿下了三个积分。如果说乌拉圭最终出局的话，他暗暗希望阿根廷可以走到最后。

 

*

他成功了，两个进球，他用两个进球将乌拉圭重新拉回了争夺出线资格的行列，同时也将英格兰推向深渊。但他没时间感叹那些，接下来的比赛将会决定他们是继续走下去，还是拎包回家。

意大利是那种最令他头疼的对手，他们的防守紧逼会令他很快变得焦躁起来，而在这种焦躁的情绪下他就会很容易失控。那是他一直以来无法克服的问题，他猜测那或许是小时候训练营里那段无比挣扎的日子留下的心理阴影，那时候每一次比赛都可能会决定他的命运，决定他能否继续踢球。

但显然，他的对手也同样清楚他的问题。而他明知对方想要他失控，却无法阻止自己一步步走进圈套里去……

裁判的误判令意大利人有些乱了阵脚，他们最终靠戈丁最后时刻的进球赢下了那场比赛。乌拉圭可以继续走下去了，但他知道他完了。上一次，利物浦愿意要他。但这次呢？这是世界杯而不是一场普通的联赛，而对象也从利物浦换成了巴塞罗那。或许利物浦会为了他的天赋接受他的问题，但在巴塞罗那，他们最不缺乏的就是天赋。

面对记者的围堵逼问，他几乎是以落荒而逃的姿态回到了酒店，并把自己锁进了房间里。他手腕上的绷带仍绑在那儿没来得及解开，他看不到那里在发生怎样的变化，但间歇性爆发的烧灼的痛楚却狠狠敲打着他的心脏。对事件的评判和处罚结果还有几天才会公布，他知道这次绝不是几场禁赛那么简单了。

很长一段时间里他只能蜷缩在床上，任由痛苦侵袭自己的肉体与精神。那感觉就像独自一人走在满布荆棘的荒原上，每迈出一步都会被倒刺割破皮肉，而他除了一直走下去别无他法。他颤抖着，像一头受伤的野兽一般从喉咙里发出无意义的低吼呜咽。队友们还得准备与哥伦比亚的比赛，他不想他们听到他然后为此分心，他只能咬住自己的拳头。

唯一一个他强撑着还没有崩溃的理由，就是链结对面的那个人的存在。他已经毁掉了自己的世界杯，他绝不能再拖那个人下水了。

 

*

乌拉圭最终倒在了十六强，而他的的处罚结果也公布出来——国际比赛禁赛九场，四个月内禁止一切足球活动。Luis以为自己对此已经麻木了，但听到这些的时候他的心还是沉到了谷底。四个月，他甚至不能踏上任何一座训练场或是去球场看球。而现在，他得离开巴西，离开世界杯了。

他窝在家里通过电视转播观看阿根廷接下来的比赛，如果说这场世界杯还有什么能让他心情好一点的，那就是阿根廷成功闯入了决赛。那场比赛之后他再没看手腕上的倒计时一眼，他不清楚，或许他已经没机会与那个人相遇了，但他仍希望那个人可以实现四年前未能完成的梦想。

但事与愿违，他看着格策在加时赛尾声打进那个球，感受到身临其境般的冰冷，他分辨不清那是他自己的感受还是通过链结传递过来的那人的感受。他甚至觉得是自己把厄运传给了他们。

裁判的终场哨音就像响在他耳旁一样刺耳。摄像机总是更偏向胜利者，但他仍从镜头的角落里看见了那个失魂落魄的阿根廷领袖，然后再也无法移开视线。

之后便是颁奖仪式，当金球奖的特写出现在屏幕上时，Luis情不自禁的抬起手，轻轻抚过那人脸庞的轮廓，他心里有种说不清的感情翻滚着，愈演愈烈。而屏幕那边的人仿佛感觉到了什么，那双写满悲伤的棕色眼睛眨了两下，与屏幕这边的他四目相对。一瞬间好像有什么在心底炸开了一个巨大的空洞，Luis压抑许久的痛苦和挣扎猛然爆发，同时屏幕那边的人的身体也以几不可见的幅度颤抖了一下。

四年前那个无比黑暗的晚上仿佛再次降临，即使隔着整个大西洋的距离，那些血淋淋的疼痛仍无比清晰鲜明。那宿命一般的无力感几乎要把他碾碎了，他们四年的努力只换来了更深刻绝望的痛苦……

 

*

Leo Messi

他无数次重复着这个名字，几乎想要流泪。他说不清自己到底是什么感受，在他踏上这条路近十年之后，他终于知道了自己一直以来追逐的目标。他不知自己到底算是太幸运还是太不幸，在亲手断绝了去巴塞罗那的路后知道了这些。

在一切结束后，他久违的进入了梦境里，在那之前他几乎无法入睡。梦境第一次没有被雾气遮掩，他猜想那是因为自己已经知道了全部。那个人就站在不远处。Leo，他试探着叫出对方的名字，却意外的觉着那发音已经无比熟稔，仿佛早已铭刻在了身体里。对方抬起眼睛看向他，不同于之前电视上所见的隐忍和克制，他眼圈红红的，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。某种意义上来说，他们之间已经太过了解了，任何的伪装和掩饰都没有意义。Luis的心里泛起一阵钝痛，他情不自禁的揽过对方的肩膀，梦境却突然剧烈震动起来。眼前一晃，Luis从梦中惊醒。

他有些烦躁的摸到一旁震动着的手机，是经纪人的电话。

“Luis，听我说！”经纪人的声音里透着兴奋，“他们还愿意要你！巴萨还想要你！”

 

*

巴塞罗那，Luis来过很多次，但这一次和之前都不一样。直到他终于在合同上签上自己的名字，他才真的相信了这一切。他感激巴萨，他们愿意给予他这份信任，他们愿意包容他的所有缺点。

他还在四个月的处罚期内，不能直接去训练场和新队友们见面，但巴萨俱乐部贴心的举行了一个小小的聚会，让他可以提前和队友们熟悉一下。

说实话他很紧张，他不知道他们是怎样看待他的。他先和伊涅斯塔见了面，然后才一起去了聚会的地方。因为同一个经纪人的关系，他们还算熟悉，伊涅斯塔告诉他不用紧张，大家都很欢迎他，当做一个普通聚会就好。

他们到那儿的时候其他人已经基本到齐了，他们的热烈欢迎让他有点儿不好意思。他有说过他其实是个很腼腆的人吗？他不是那种能在这种热闹的场面里玩的很开的人，但这些人却令他感到放松和开心。不得不说这实在是挺神奇的一件事。

Luis和每个人打过招呼之后就去一边拿了一杯香槟，靠在桌边一边慢慢的喝着，一边听他们聊天打趣。这时门再次被打开了，一个身影轻巧的闪进来关上了门。

“Leo！你来晚了！”皮克在一旁喊着。

Luis听到声音抬起头来，那个他无比熟悉的身影撞进了他的视线里。刚刚被轻松的气氛融化的紧张感又突然侵袭了他，他放下手中的杯子，看向那个人。

“抱歉我来晚了。”那人直直的朝他走过来，而他的视野随着对方的靠近不断缩小着，最终只留下了他一个人的影子。

“Leo Messi。”对方露出一个有些不好意思的微笑，两个酒窝挂在脸颊上，朝着他伸出手来。

Luis没有预料到他的动作，下意识伸出手握住对方，“Luis Suárez。”

“别这么拘谨啊你们两个！”旁边的人纷纷调笑着他们，但他的注意力全都落在对方身上了。两只手掌只轻轻握了一下就分开了，但那温暖的触感仍残留在手指上。但令他在意的不是这个。

两只手相遇的那一刻，他清楚的看见了对方白皙的手腕上的倒计时闪动着归于零。即使之前就已经确认了灵伴的身份，但亲眼看到的时候他仍觉得自己的心脏跳得飞快。抬起头来，Leo正看着他，眼睛里是不带掩饰的喜悦。链结中，一道奇妙的悸动正荡漾开来……

 

*

聚会接近尾声的时候，他已经可以和他们每个人没什么障碍的聊天了，他确实无比享受这种融洽的感觉。时间不早了，虽然第二天并没有安排大量的训练，但新赛季开始之前的准备还是很重要的。看着他们打着招呼陆续离开，Luis感到一丝小小的失落，他还要很长时间才能真正和他们一起踢球。

“别难过嘛，在巴萨时间过得很快的。”Leo拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声说。

Luis转过身来，现在这里就剩下他们两个了。他想起之前被打断的梦境，他不知道那是他单方面的梦，还是双向的。

“Luis。”Leo叫着他的名字，耳根隐隐有些泛红，他当然知道他在想些什么。

“可以吗？”Luis又靠近了一点，近到两人都能听到对方呼吸的声音。

Leo没有回答，绯红的颜色已经从耳根蔓延到脸颊和脖颈，他深吸了一口气，然后用额头轻轻抵上了Luis的结实的肩膀。

“你也太慢了……”Luis听见他故作生气的抱怨，“我差点儿以为你不会来了。”

Luis把小个子揽进怀里，动作自然到连他自己都觉得有点惊异，好像他们本该如此亲密似的。灵魂伴侣的感觉比他想象的还要好，与之相比，之前的一切坎坷与痛苦仿佛都变得没那么难以忍受了。

“分明是因为你太难追了。”Luis吻着Leo软软的头发，毫不示弱的回嘴。

 

*

“我其实看不到自己的倒计时。”

“我一直以为自己是个‘无灵伴者’，直到那次你的情绪波动传了过来，我才知道我也是有灵魂伴侣的。”

“但是我不知道怎么做能接近你，而怎么做会适得其反，所以……只能等你来找到我了。”

“……其实有那么段时间，我甚至以为你是不是已经和谁在一起了，所以才不来找我，只有我自己不明方向的到处瞎碰。”

“不过……看不到其实也挺好的，毕竟一开始那倒计时的长度真的一点也不有趣。”

“但你还是找到我了，你这分明是变相夸奖自己吧！”

“嘿，我觉着这点夸奖我还是担得起的吧？毕竟你真的好难追啊。”

“你……唔！”

好不容易才追到你，不连本带利讨回来怎么行呢？

 

 

END


End file.
